Descendiente oscuro
by Paul Mirrouhg
Summary: Algo anda mal en la tierra y las hijas de Lucifer han sido envidas para solucionarlo. Solo hay dos problemas con ello:Las dos se han enamorado de vampiros vegetarianos :La vergüenza de su padre y han aprendido a amar la humanidad -EDITADO - Bella/Edward Emmett/Rose
1. Prologo - Editado -

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Título:** Descendiente oscuro

**Pairing:**Bellaward (Edward/Bella) y (Emmett - Rosalie)

**Géneros:**Romance/Drama

**Rated**:T

**Adverencias:**

-**W**hat if o**"Q**ué pasaría si...**"**

**-AU: (**Universo Alterno**)**

**Tipo y Estado:**LongFic - En Proceso

**Sumario: **Algo anda mal en la tierra y las hijas de Lucifer han sido envidas para solucionarlo. Solo hay dos problemas con ello:Las dos se han enamorado de vampiros vegetarianos :La vergüenza de su padre y han aprendido a amar la humanidad

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 ¨Epilogo¨<strong>

Para los humanos la muerte es fácil: es paz. Se soluciona fácilmente con una simple gota de veneno o si se desea algo más rápido y efectivo, con un disparo en la cabeza. Lo único complicado de lo anterior es tener las agallas para hacerlo acabando así con sus sueños y esperanzas.

El suicidio es para muchos la _salida de emergencia_.

Pff… si me piden mi opinión, yo lo llamaría: _salida de cobardes_. Pero como ahora estoy de la otra cara de la historia, no de la que juzga sino de la persona suicida, puedo ver que sí, es cobarde, mas es algo que nos saca de apuros. En mi caso, me salva de la vida de mierda que hasta ahora llevo.

Tenemos cientos de opciones para acabar con eso que nos atormenta, pero nunca nos detenemos a pensar de qué forma sería, cómo se sentiría ni cómo sería para aquellos que no tienen opción alguna.

La muerte era lo único que vagaba y daba vueltas por mi cabeza desde que me mudé a Forks con mi familia, aunque no es tan malo con los Cullen por aquí.

Forks es un pueblo desierto pero… los Cullen me mostraron que no soy tan mala como creía que era. Me enseñaron que a pesar de que me sienta la peor rata que ha pisado el planeta Tierra, puedo amar y sonreír de forma sincera.

Ellos se consideran _monstruos_ por ser vampiros pese a que aquí, en este mundo, los únicos monstruos somos mi familia y yo. Pues mas especifica,mi hermana Rosalie y yo;Edward en pocos meses se ha convertido en mi vida,el dice que soy su "Ángel" caído del cielo y que no merece mi amor,hasta cierto punto es creíble pues nosotras venimos del Infierno o "Cielo caído ",como le dice mi primo .

¿Cuenta?. Ángel... caído,eso soy yo quien no merece ese amor de un verdadero Ángel como lo es el.

Nos sucedió algo terrible, un ser realmente aterrador nos tomó a Rosalie y a mí como objetivo durante su eternidad y hace ya dos largos siglos, nos convirtió en demonios.

Según él fue por _amor_. Más que por amor, fue por su gran obsesión por nosotras ya que no caímos rendidas a sus pies como suelen hacerlo todas. Pero luego ya les contaré con lujo de detalles esta triste y dolorosa historia.

El ser demonio, para nosotras, es lo peor del universo; el ser vampiro, una bendición comparándolo con el anterior.

Rose y yo intentamos matarnos la una a la otra para así dar por término a nuestra tortuosa eternidad.

Él pensó que lo llegaríamos a amar sabiendo quién es pero… ¿quién podría amarlo?

Él nos ha perdonado por ser sus únicas _hijas _en todo el planeta pero el hecho de que nos haya hecho la peor escoria que existe nos hace odiarlo aún más.

Lo único bueno que ha hecho es el volver eternos a nuestros padres, eso es lo único que le agradezco.

Gracias a él tenemos un poder ilimitado ya que nuestro "padre" se encargó de hacernos igual de poderosas a él. Él es malvado y lo repudiamos con la mayor fuerza posible aunque es nuestro creador a fin de cuentas.

Para él, nuestro odio es su mayor _bendición_ pues nuestro "padre" es el mismísimo diablo o _Lucifer_ como lo llama nuestro tío, al que todos llaman Dios.

Nos llevamos de lo más bien con Él ya que sabe que nuestra situación no era nuestro deseo. Nos queremos mucho entre todos y en especial con nuestro primo, Jesús. ¡Es un sol! Y ni hablar de los ángeles y los arcángeles: maravillosos.

Después de todo, ser hijas del diablo no es tan malo.

Mis padres, Phil y Reneé, aprovecharon su eternidad. Ahora, son conocidos por todo el mundo y obviamente, nuestro apellido también.

Mi padre biológico, Charlie Swan, murió hace mucho por un accidente. Aunque nunca lo he mencionado, esa "muerte" nunca me ha convencido pero creo que eso es lo mejor, después de todo lo que nos hizo sufrir en la vida humana buscando nuestro "Bienestar" ,sin saber que nos entregaba a las manos de los dos seres que destruyeron nuestra vida,la muerte en mano de un "Lobo" ,es lo mejor que le pudo suceder.

Mi tío y mi primo se hacen llamar: "_Pedro y Christian Smith"_, dueños de una gran empresa creadora de coches y diversas fundaciones de ayuda para los más necesitados siendo así reconocidos por todos los continentes por su gran labor.

Nuestro _padre_ es mucho más conocido como _"Lucio Guiarte"_, empresario textil pero obviamente no se dedica a eso .En fin, es alguien a quien temer, y nosotras como Isabella y Rosalie Guiarte Smith tratamos tener lo mejor para ayudar a personas ,que a diferencia de nosotras sus almas si poseen salvación .

Según todos, estamos aquí para vigilar a los servidores de la familia, tanto los buenos como los malos.

Al parecer, ha habido problemas acerca de los rangos que hay en la Tierra. Sí, existen jerarquías. Mi tío, primo, padre y nosotras somos los jefes absolutos en cada respectiva rama,de la segunda Rama para abajo ,vampiros, metaformos , licantropos ,seres inmortales,Animes o "Almas en pena" que se encargan de asustar a los humanos .No es un cuerpo físico pero si su "Alma".

En pocas palabras ,estamos organizados en una pirámide,con nosotros cinco a la punta.

Soy el anti-Cristo que cree en el amor eterno y la paz absoluta.

Irónico.

* * *

><p><strong>Escribo un asco, créanme lo se.<strong>

**Se que las notas están prohibidas pero ¿De que otra forma podre contactarme con ustedes? En fin ,tratare de usarlas lo menos pagina duro un tiempo sin dejarme abrir mi cuenta ,asi que vuelvo con la historia vez no lo noten ahora pero con el paso del tiempo,si.**

**En fin,la edite y todo cambio.¿Como les pareció?**

**Avísenme y como bien saben el Review y alertas son mi alimento, asi como una runa personal.**

**_Pau_**


	2. Capitulo dos -Editado-

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Título:** Descendiente oscuro

**Pairing:**Bellaward (Edward/Bella) y (Emmett - Rosalie)

**Géneros:**Romance/Drama

**Rated**:T

**Adverencias:**

-**W**hat if o**"Q**ué pasaría si...**"**

**-AU: (**Universo Alterno**)**

**Tipo y Estado:**LongFic - En Proceso

**Sumario: **Algo anda mal en la tierra y las hijas de Lucifer han sido envidas para solucionarlo. Solo hay dos problemas con ello:Las dos se han enamorado de vampiros vegetarianos :La vergüenza de su padre y han aprendido a amar la humanidad

Próximamente fic desde Pov Edward.- 1 de mayo.-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 – Algo nuevo. (Editado)<strong>

El viento golpeaba salvajemente mi rostro, despeinándolo, dejando atrás aquel peinado que Rose se esmerado por hacer a tan solo pocas horas, mi hermana mayor y yo nos encontrábamos a mitad de los espesos arboles, que me hacían añorar mis tiempos de humanidad.

-¡Corre!-le oí gritar en un jadeo a uno de esos malditos bastados mientras corría sin ningún rumbo para emboscarlos en ese húmedo bosque que estaba bastante desolado para ser tan grande , solía ser tan habitado .No pude evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento pero a pesar de lo mucho que me alegra ser consiente de lo _Intimidante_ que mi presencia puede llegar ser.

Rose frunció su ceño mientras trataba de alcanzarme .Jamas se daba por vencida, en todos estos años siempre que competíamos yo era quien ganaba , decidí dar vuelta a mi cabeza para poder mirar sobre mi hombro a mi hermana que corría con todas sus fuerzas ,si pudiera ser posible sus pulmones saldrían explotados de su pecho,su cara pintaba una mueca rubios y largos cabellos se ondulaban con el choque del viento ,nunca entenderé el porque de ser hermanas.

Nunca hemos sido similares,en absolutamente nada

Rose era hermosa en todo sentido,en cambio yo...si me veia hermosa ante ojos corrientes era por mi sangre demoníaca no porque lo sea realmente.

Reí al ver como aquellos Vampiayhs corrían, temiendo por sus vidas.

-¿Lo sientes, James?-Brame con todas mis fuerzas hacia su dirección, sin ocultar el enojo en mi voz, a sabiendas de que él era una espesa nube de temor.-¿Lo ven? . ser acechado por malditas bestias no es tan divertido.

De todas las razas, ,los vampiros eran la peor.

-Déjate de juegos, Isabella-Amenazo Rosalie con un gruñido hacia mi dirección, fulminándome con la mirada mientras su cabello rubio chocaba contra su rostro de una forma violenta , sacándome abruptamente de mi ensoñación y obligando a mi misma a estampar una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

. Ella odiaba mi forma de proceder pero ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Matar e irme como si nada? No,yo era diferente a ellos y a mi naturaleza, yo jamás logre desprenderme de mi lado humano por lo que era mas sensible a ciertos aspectos.

Me encogí de hombros en forma de disculpa, regalando mi sonrisa mas complaciente.-Lo lamento, es solo que…

Ella suspiro débilmente mientras negaba vagamente con su cabeza sin voltear hacia mi dirección.-Ya no eres una niña, tu deber es…asesinar. Quieras o no.

-Los vampiros son unos cabeza dura-susurre en forma de disculpa, ella bufo sonoramente mientras aceleraba un poco, dejándome atrás .

Fue tan solo en cuestión de minutos que Rosalie logro atraparlos con un simple salto. Sonrió.

-¿Que quieren?-dijo uno de ellos con un hilo de voz mientras su respiración se aceleraba de forma automática, sus piernas temblaban ferozmente mientras de su pecho feroces gruñidos lo abandonaban al sentirse en amenaza, el otro , el moreno..tan solo miraba y escondía su escuálido cuerpo en leves encogimientos de hombro: Cobarde.

Rose sonrió satisfecha , mostrando su dentadura perfecta que poco a poco dejaba al descubierto pequeños colmillos color crema , lentamente sus hombros se fueron relajando , de seguro absorbía su temor pues ese era nuestro _alimento_ ,el temor ,el odio…. en fin ,todos los sentimientos negativos o bajos de un humano, un animal , un vampiro o cualquier tipo de criatura , haciéndonos más fuertes y poderosas cada vez que nos "Alimentamos" pues con el paso de los días vamos perdiendo la fuerza y el poder inicial de cada caza, siendo recomendable que mínimo nos "Alimentemos" dos veces por mes para poder defendernos.

-¡Hablen!-exigió el otro chico con temor, tomando posición en aquel encuentro. Su temor era palpable, sonríe débilmente mientras lo absorbía.

-No estás en condiciones de exigir-le aconsejo Rose cerrando sus ojos levemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, en posición severa .

-Mucho menos tu-le inquirió el rubio, desafiante. Reí sonoramente, ¿En verdad había dicho eso? -Somos vampiros

-¿Y?-cuestione ella, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza débilmente divertida por la situación en la que estábamos. En verdad los vampiros eran patéticos,ladee mi cabeza en busca de mi hermana quien me miro cómplice mientras hacia un muy tierno puchero con su labio inferior rogándome _otra vez_ que les mostráramos de lo que éramos capaces.

Cerré los ojos y aspire con fuerza-Somos unos demonios-explique con sencillez.-Hijas de Satanás para ser exacta..

Uno de ellos rio incrédulo mientras el otro tan solo callaba y vagaba en sus pensamientos, mi hermana lentamente despego su mirada de su manicura y miro a los dos vampiros que se encontraban recostados en los arbustos de forma desafiante , sonrió abiertamente mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos dejándolos ver rasgados y felinos con la maldad tatuada en ellos , dejo escapar una débil risita antes de tomar al rubio por el cuello antes de aventarlo al aire ,sin previo aviso lo elevo en los aires con dejándolo caer fuertemente.

-Rosalie Swan-le siseo ella fríamente al chico que se había quedado petrificado en su lugar viendo a su amigo en pedazos mientras cada parte de su cuerpo se empezaban a buscar la una a la otra para poderse unir-E Isabella Swan –me señalo distraídamente mientras con su barbilla indicaba que se fueran , lo cual hicieron, perdiéndose en el bosque como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Vamos,es hora de la mudanza-le recordé mientras rodaba los ojos y tensaba mi mandíbula .Otra mudanza, otra ciudad, otros humanos estúpidos. Bah, estoy harta de eso. Hoy nos mudábamos al pueblo de Forks , en Estados Unidos un pueblo insignificante que tiene muy pocos habitantes con el 90% de los días del año bajo una espesa nube,sin el sol que tanto adoramos por ser tan cálido y radiante,de cierta forma como nosotras, mi madre era solidaria con nuestra poca habilidad social por lo que siempre escogíamos lugares lejanos, en la mayoría de las veces pueblos cerca de algún lugar boscoso.

La razón por la que nos mudamos de Amazonas a tan solo dos meses de nuestra llegada es simplemente debido a que la gente de este pueblo empezó a sospechar rápidamente de nosotras y la eterna juventud de nuestros padres,aun no sabemos como se enteraron de nuestros padres pues no había forma de saberlo o por lo menos no tan rápido .

Había algo raro en todo esto y como todo se había salido de control, esto…no me gustaba.

Nos descubrieron a nosotras de forma rápida y sencilla tanto asi que ya nos llamaban en las calles "Las Anticristos" después de escasos días de nuestra llegada . según nos enteramos por los chismes que se dicen en las calles , empezaron a sospechar porque desde nuestra llegada las personas empezaron a narrar "Extraños encuentros" con Satanás o el Diablo disfrazado de dos jóvenes hermosas con ojos color violeta, cabellos hermoso color marrón (Yo) y una hermosa cabellera color rubio (Rose), cabellos sin duda hermosos y largos que tenían leve salpicadas del color plateado y algo de color violeta ,distinguidas por su impecable apariencia con un tatuaje en forma de _666_ en letras antiguas junto al símbolo del anticristo que consta de una cruz normal pero invertida, lo cual solo alimentaba mi teoría de que todo aquel teatro era planificado.

Según la Biblia nos puedes matar con el fuego pero los que poco saben es que somos indestructibles ni siquiera el fuego nos hace daño pues el fuego es uno de nuestros mayores exponentes en mundo ,nuestro aliado y nuestro fundador . Aquí muchos se han atrevido a pasar a nuestro lado con una cruz de madera en sus manos o un rosario mientras oran por nuestras almas ,o mientra pasamos nos rocían agua bendita para "Purificar nuestro espirito" ,se has descarado por completo.

Muchos dudan de nuestra existencia pues en la Biblia se nos describen como un ser horripilante que tiene varios cuernos y mas de una cabeza pero allí también se explica que adaptamos formas humanas con grandes habilidades y una belleza intachable,miles de Mitos y Leyendas extravagantes nos enbarcan pero en su mayoría son ilógicas y algunas verdaderas rodean nuestra existencia ,hay cosas tan erradas como por ejemplo que nos quemamos a la luz del Sol o con el agua bendita, cosa que es rotundamente mentira pues el Sol es propio de nosotros por ser cálido, lo que si es cierto es que nos alimentamos de las malas "Energías" por llamarlo de alguna forma de un lugar o persona que este cerca volviendo débil mientras le absorbemos su "Energía".

Muchas personas del todo el mundo y de todas las edades nos embocan de diferentes para ser tratos con lo oscuro ,vendiendo su alma eternamente por dinero o poder,siempre es lo mismo solo por cosas superficiales, pocas verdaderamente valiosas…al ser eterno, mucho pierde significado.

Pero también elegimos a ciertas personas en el mundo con nuestro tío para que sirva como un canal entre los dos planos pero es mas conocido como un "Médium" , así nos comunicamos si es así de necesario,al comunicarnos con ellos prácticamente lo ocupamos temporalmente,su cuerrpo ,su vida lo único que cambia es su voz ya que se utiliza es la propia.

Los medios _caseros_ mas comunes en el mundo son el "Pentagrama invertido" que es usada en brujería y rituales ocultos para conjurar espíritus de maldad. "Bafomet""Pentagrama","Hexagrama" ,"Ankha","Rueda del sol" entre otras cosas simbólicas ,la gente hace ese tipo de cosa "Satanista" muy seguido con intención de pactar con entidades malignas o algunos solo por "Accidente" tratando de experimentar tomándolo como un juego.

También nos comunican por medio muy conocido como lo es la Tabla Guija , es muy preciso y acertado aunque cuando nos cansamos o se lo toman muy de juego les traemos leves o graves _consecuencias_ a los que lo solicitan creándole cierta fama a este medio a nivel mundial.

-Cierto-susurro Rose en un bufo con enojo en la voz sacándome de mis pensamientos -Esta es la ultima vez que aparecemos por aquí.

-Vamos,podemos venir aquí cuando queramos-la anime con una sonrisa mientras en mi gran bolso negro de cuero buscaba mis lentes de contacto color "chocolate" para nuestra fachada humana ,que encajaba perfectamente con la apariencia juvenil y eufórica de Rene y nuestro padrastro Phil .

Nuestra apariencia como humanas no era muy distinta a la de "Demonios" pues todo era para nada distinto con muy pocas diferencias,cabello totalmente castaño hasta la cintura ondulado ,con ojos color chocolate "Muy expresivos",nariz pequeña y tez blanca con un buen cuerpo y con vestimenta algo oscuro ,similar a un gótico que por cierto también era propio de Rose con el cabello rubio como el oro que caia en cascada con ojos azules con tez blanca y con un cuerpo despampanante .El cuerpo de "Demonios" era como ya lo dije antes con cabellos castaños y rubios salpicados de plateados y un poco de violeta ,con ojos morados y pequeños colmillos.

Corrimos a gran velocidad a la casa del Amazonas un pueblo cerca un rió llamado " Mamori Río " con grandes faunas a su alrededor y con las casas construidas hábilmente sobre el rió ,como la nuestra aunque según Phil tocaba destruirla pues no pensaba poner un solo pie aquí de nuevo,tal vez en si en las ciudades cernas mas no en este tipo de pueblos.

Corrimos aun mas rápido de lo normal pues tal vez nos espere un gran regaño después de esto ,eramos mas ágiles y fuertes que un vampiro por mas poderoso que sea ,en resumen superamos a cualquier criatura viva o_ no-viva_ en el mundo y en cualquier rama,llegamos en segundos a la casa que fui nuestro hogar durante los días de caza durante esos meses interminables aunque claro nosotros no tenemos hogar pues nos la pasamos migrando ,el hogar lo conformamos nosotros cuatro.

-Padres-susurramos las dos en forma de saludo mientras sonreíamos forzadas frente a ellos ,ellos al vernos nos sonrieron con calidez mientras abrazaban a nuestro caliente cuerpo,que permanecía a altas temperaturas sin importar a donde vayamos,gracias al fuego que llevavamos dentro o como lo llama mama "Nuestro mal interno" en parte era cierto pues este "Mal" o "Fuego" interno nos hace actuar por instinto como ,instinto asesino.

Aunque nosotras lo evitamos siempre busca salir a flote.

-¿Que hacían?-pregunto Rene alzando una ceja interrogante mientras nosotras le sonreíamos inocentes con un lindo puchero que era irresistible gracias ala practica de los años y encogimos de hombros con ternura generando la risa de Phil

-Jugando-dijo Rosalie con maldad mientras les guiñaba un ojo con complicidad mientras ellos abrieron sus ojos como platos mientras tragaban saliva ruidosamente un poco incómodos por la situación pues aunque no lo digan Rose y yo sabemos que de cierta forma nos temen aun así sepan que nunca les haríamos daño pues saben de lo que somos dos reímos naturalmente

-James y Laurent se pusieron algo _Rudos _-les explico Rose con sorna mientras los abrazaba como si nada para librarse del sermon que se nos venia encima.

.

.

.

_-"Estoy aburrida"-_susurro Rosalie jugando con su vestido a una gran velocidad solo detectable para nosotros o un vampiro a cierta distancia.

-Yo igual-dije en tono audible mientra recostaba mi cabeza en la almohadilla del auto,nuestros padres bufaron sonoramente con enojo y frustracion , sacándonos a mi hermana mayor y a mi una risita.

-Les he dicho que no se comuniquen así-dijo en forma de regaño Phil mientras se frotaba su cien con fuerza mientras poníamos los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa .

Llegamos al pueblo de Forks ¡Al fin! ,pero me decepcione al instante para mi era una gran y fea sopa de verde a nuestro alrededor ,con muy pocas distracciones y pocas tiendas entre ellas una linda playa que vimos desde el Ferrari ,todos se nos quedaban viendo extrañados con sus ojos Bien abiertos y sus bocas semi abiertas ,debe ser por nuestros coches pues no deben estan acostumbrados a un lindo BMW rojo descapotable ultimo modelo y un Ferrari F4 igualmente rojo junto a un Porche Turbo color negro y un Mercedes Guardián .

-Bienvenidos Forks-chillamos mi hermana y yo con falso entusiasmo mientras haciamos unas muecas de desaprobación rotunda.

-Denle una oportunidad-pidió Rene con una sonrisa conciliadora-Hay un Museo de Madera construido hace mucho tiempo dedicado a la madera pues los trabajadores se dedicaron a ello por mucho tiempo.

-La madera es emocionante-dijo sarcástica Rosalie mientras bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

-…. hermosas playas-continuo Phil con una sonrisa pequeña ignorando olímpicamente a mi hermana ,ante eso las dos levantamos un ceja incredulas mientras sonreímos levemente con sorna.

-Lo dudo mucho padre-le contraataco ella con una sonrisa victoriosa-Aquí llueve casi todos los días por no decir todos... ¡Es la "Ciudad "mas fría del estado!

-Deja de quejarte -le pidió Rene tranquilamente -Dale una oportunidad

-Hay 3.120 habitantes con 1.169 hogares y 792 familias residiendo en la ciudad según el censo del 2007-les comunique aburrida usando mi alto conocimiento como Demonios pues tenemos todo tipo de información como...una gran y avanzada computadora en lugar de memoria ,Rose rio con ganas por mi ayuda mientras Rene y Phil maldecían por lo bajo-Nada interesante puede ocurrir aquí...

-Tal vez encuentren al señor correcto-dijo Rene tranquilamente interrumpiéndome-O hagan amigos...

Nosotras bufamos y reímos con burla.

-Madre...nosotras no podemos enamorarnos-le recordó Rose con su ceño fruncido y claramente dolida pues ella soñaba con tener un hijo y una familia que la amaran ,pero eso no puede ser ya nunca mas .

-Disfruten del paisaje-dijo Phil distraído mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-Seremos las ricas de pueblo-se quejo Rosalie a mi lado mientras fruncía su ceño y se cruzaba de brazos con indignación, ella ama presumir pero no cuando no había a quien demostrarle que tenia mas…encontraba refrescante humillar a alguien que se consideraba pudiente .

-Y las niñas bonitas-siguió Rene con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Rose pues era muy vanidosa, a la cual yo solo rodé lo ojos. Ella lo seria , de nuevo.

El camino fue tranquilo ,calmado..aburrido, como esta ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>Apesto, lo se pero PERDÓN , olvide esta pagina.<br>**

**Edite ¿Se nota****? Pido perdón ..y paciencia, ya esta escrito TODO , hasta la secuela, es tan solo arreglar.**

**¿ Algún beta? Próximo capitulo en 30 minutos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Título:** Descendiente oscuro

**Pairing:**Bellaward (Edward/Bella) y (Emmett - Rosalie)

**Géneros:**Romance/Drama

**Rated**:T

**Adverencias:**

-**W**hat if o**"Q**ué pasaría si...**"**

**-AU: (**Universo Alterno**)**

**Tipo y Estado:**LongFic - En Proceso

**Sumario: **Algo anda mal en la tierra y las hijas de Lucifer han sido envidas para solucionarlo. Solo hay dos problemas con ello:Las dos se han enamorado de vampiros vegetarianos :La vergüenza de su padre y han aprendido a amar la humanidad

Próximamente fic desde Pov Edward.- 1 de mayo.-

Dedicado a Zitlali.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 – Primer día. (Editado)<strong>

-¿Planes para este año?-cuestiono Rosalie mirándome de reojo mientras conducía al Instituto de Forks a toda velocidad, haciendo rechinar los neumáticos a nuestro paso, obteniendo alarmadas miradas a cambio .

¡Qué forma de no llamar la atención , Ross! Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía idiotamente ,mi hermana estaba emocionada por marcar la historia en Forks,lo cual no entendía, me parecia estúpido querer llamar la atención ,es mejor ser tranquilo con tu vida ¿No?.-Ninguno-confesé en un murmuro mientras ella miraba de reojo con una ceja alzada, con incredulidad mientras tensaba el timón del coche mientras en un ágil movimiento me golpeo el brazo de forma agresiva, la fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Rebeldes o angelitos?-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras disminuía la velocidad del coche ignorando mi mirada .Bah, siempre era lo mismo.

-Normal-le dije en tono suave mientras negaba con la cabeza, por ser hijas de Lucifer no debemos comportarnos como unas malditas sicópatas ,de ser así entonces ¿Cuál era el propósito de esta fachada? -Primero miremos que tal el Instituto….

-Somos demonios es obvio que nos portaremos mal-me corto ella con una sonrisa como si fuese obvió, sin ocultar su disgusto hacia mi actitud. Decidí restarle importancia ,algún dia entenderá mi punto de vista, me encogí en el asiento permitiendo que su fino cuero me abrasara, consolándome , alejándome.

El paisaje era simple por no decir desierto, con tan solo arboles, lluvia y una que otra casa como atractivo, mis expectativas eran ajas pero después de este recorrido estaban más que sepultadas. -Si veo algo más de color verde , vomitare-dije con monotonía en la voz pero sin dejar de ser cierto…tanto verde era enfermizo. .

Ella rio.

-Sucede que nuestro planeta está lleno de verde.¿ Que harás entonces?-me informo ella con sorna, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco. Era tan idiota.-Es lo mejor de nuestro mundo .¿Lo sabías? Ya sabes, el oxigeno….

-Es algo maravilloso, lo sé-murmure sonriente mientras me fregaba los ojos-Pero sabes perfectamente que ahora estamos acabando con ella. Y no es por ser desagradable pero aburre que todo sea verde ¡Joder! Venimos del amazonas lo menos que espero es más verde.

Ella asintió.

-Además, lo que digo es ¿La gente de aquí no se cansa?-cuestione mientras me mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y jugueteaba con mi pelo desenfrenadamente con nerviosismo, odiaba ser la nueva. Rose ladeo la cabeza hacia mi dirección, al ver mi nerviosismo rió estruendosamente , burlándose de mi…siempre sucedía lo mismo no lograba hacerme la idea, mi hermana freno en seco haciendo rechinar las llantas del coche mientras en un movimiento rápido se alejo de la carretera para no estorbar a los otros conductores que ya comenzaban a hacer presentes sus pitos pero por lo que yo termine estampada contra el vidrio, maldito cinturón de seguridad, siempre lo olvidaba.

Separe mi rostro rápidamente de la ventana , impulsándome con las manos en el vidrio mientras gruñía a mi hermana que se encontraba riendo con sus ojos cerrados y sus palmas sore sus palmas ,negando furtivamente con la cabeza .

-Baja-dijo ella secamente mientras cerraba fuertemente con enojo haciendo que el golpee hiciera eco en el auto.

¿Y ahora qué? ¡Puff! ¡Que delicada!, bufe mientras que abría la puerta y ponía los ojos en blanco ,la abría lentamente indecisa por entrar , mientras eso un genial Volvo nos pasaba por el lado con gran velocidad. Sonreí, tal vez si conocían la diversión.

-¿Que sucede?-dije en un bufo con enojo mientras abandonaba la seguridad del auto y me recostaba patosamente sobre la puerta por la que acababa de salir .Ella me miro incrédula levantando una ceja mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y torcía el gesto, se cruzo de brazos.

Fruncí el ceño tense mi mandíbula.-¿Qué?

-Nuestro "Padre" nos envió niñeros-dijo ella vacilante con rabia, mirando significativamente el Volvo y una moto detrás de nosotras .

¿Qué? ¡No!, no por favor, no. Siempre al tener acompañantes, nuestras vidas se complicaban. ¡Arghh!

Me volví instantáneamente hacia ella ,la tome por los hombros y la mire angustiada, con mis ojos como platos ,el no nos haría eso…no desde la última vez ¡ Confía en nosotras! ¡Lo prometió ! ah, que estúpida al creerle….

Ella solo cerró los ojos con indignación y me señalo una moto que estaba cerca a nosotras .Bufe sonoramente al cruzarme de brazos, fruncir mi ceño y tensar mi cuerpo ¡Que idiota!

-¿Cuál de todos los inepto nos "Cuidara"?-dije tajante mientras en enumeraba los empleados de papa de más confianza , por lo cual se redujo a tan solo 5 sujetos : Los hermanos Enderson, idiotas en su máxima expresión, Tony, fiel admirador de Rose,Ariel y Lucas, hermanos humanos y Ulises, un bastardo desleal.

En eso, la Ducati negra se aparco justo a nuestro lado, dos tíos altos y fornidos se bajaron glacialmente de la moto, aun con los cascos puestos, mi pulso se acelero..reconozco esos movimientos solo que no logro distinguirlos.

-Hola Tom- Tom y Bellita-saludaron los dos a coro con voz angelical .¿Tom-Tom?¿Bellita?

* * *

><p><strong>Busco beta,por favor, contáctenme si les interesa.<strong>

**Escuela, amigos, familia ,libros...poco tiempo,lo siento. **

**Edito mañana, tengo examen de física mañana y siento que no doy todo de mi.**


End file.
